


Abduco

by forgottenwords



Series: Vers Sanctus [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11774013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenwords/pseuds/forgottenwords
Summary: abduco : to lead, or take away / detach, withdraw.Sam's thoughts sometimes embody the man that once made him manic.





	Abduco

_“Sammy, you know where to aim right?”_

_His_ voice was echoing around his head all morning, a taunt to confuse his emotions. 

_“So pick up that gun and end that pathetic life of yours.”_

Sam frowned, continuing to type away at his computer. He took a sip of his coffee that had long gone turned cold and sighed. 

That voice was awfully loud today, a testament to the grayness that had started to cloud his mind once again. 

_“Dear old Dean and Cas would be better off without you, you know that.”_

Sam grit his teeth and continued to type.


End file.
